


Dark Paradise

by gizibe



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, BDSM, Consensual Kink, Cousin Incest, Daddy Kink, F/F, F/M, Female Homosexuality, Femdom, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Master/Slave, Mystery, Painplay, Polyamory, Psychological Drama, Psychological Torture, Religion Kink, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Spies & Secret Agents, Supernatural Elements, Suspense, Thriller, Twincest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-27 15:36:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15688353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gizibe/pseuds/gizibe
Summary: (MC x All) Following the abduction of MC by Unknown, R.F.A. bands together to rescue the princess. However, when they arrive at Magenta, the sight that greets them wavers their resolve: Rika has abdicated her crown to MC, who beckons the group to join them all in “paradise”. Contains consensual D/s dynamics, polyamory, femdom, group sex, bondage kink, homoerotica (m/m, f/f). (spoilers)





	1. Loving You Forever Can't Be Wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning : this fiction contains explicit sex scenes, including consensual slave/master relationships, polyamory, femdom, pain and bondage kink, group sex, homoerotica, etc.. Read at your own risk, or your own pleasure .
> 
> Inspired by artwork by the wonderful badegg_mm @ Twitter.
> 
> From the author: If you’re reading this, you may or may not be as fucked up as I am. I originally meant this to be a oneshot, a few chapters a most, but it looks like it's going to become much longer. Thanks for reading! Please leave kudos if you have time!

“I thought you were supposed to be watching over her, Luciel?!” shouted Zen angrily in the direction of the redhead, who was busy slouching over his makeshift workstation in Jumin’s formal dining room. The lack of response from him, as he concentrated on tracking down MC’s whereabouts, only frustrated the musician further, who would’ve made his way over to him had Jaehee not intercepted him.

 

“This isn’t Luciel’s fault,” she tried to reason with him, placing her hands upon his chest to still him, “It’s no one’s fault. Rika’s apartment had the best security system and this _still_ happened, so I doubt there was anything any of us could’ve done to prevent it.”

 

“If only V hadn’t insisted on keeping the location secret,” Yoosung exclaimed, pacing the length of the room anxiously, “If he’d just let Jumin send security guards to her place, none of this would’ve happened! It was stupid to expect Luciel to do all the work himself when he’s already so busy!”

 

“Where is V, anyway?” Zen demanded, turning to look pointedly at their host since Luciel was currently too busy to answer him, “There’s a few choice words I’d like to have with him about his questionable leadership methods.”

 

“Jihyun is on his way,” Jumin answered, none of his current apprehension evident in his stoic frame, “He’ll be here soon.” He swished the glass of wine in his hand and watched it swirl, deep in thought even as he tried to hold himself together for the sake of the group; for the sake of MC, who was still out there somewhere.

 

“He’s actually coming?” Yoosung queried in surprise, before adding spitefully, “Here I was thinking he’d run away from this situation, too.”

 

“Yoosung,” Jumin chided him, shooting a pointed look in his direction, “I understand your frustrations with Jihyun, but now is not the time to fight amongst ourselves. MC’s life may be in danger.”

 

The room grew dangerously quiet, save for the erratic tapping of Luciel’s fingertips as they raced across his keyboard. Sighing aloud, Zen sunk down into a seat at the table, Jaehee coming up behind him to rest her hands upon his worried shoulders.

 

Earlier that morning, MC had gone missing from Rika’s apartment. There was no telling exactly how long she’d been gone before Luciel had noticed the CCTV feed looping. By the time he’d arrived at the empty apartment, it had gone cold from the breeze drafting through the broken window. There had been signs of a struggle, and MC’s phone had been found laying forgotten on the nightstand.

 

Declaring the situation an emergency, Jumin had gathered the remaining R.F.A. members at his penthouse to discuss the situation. He had his security personnel on standby, ready to send out a missing person’s bulletin to the local news stations and join the police force to track down MC, but Jihyun had begged him to wait until he arrived and they were able to talk about it in person. He continued to insist that R.F.A. matters were “too confidential” to risk exposing to the media and involving the police.

 

Honestly, his friend’s continued stubbornness and lack of clarity even in a situation like this had finally pushed Jumin to the edge. He knew that if Jihyun did not start being honest with them about just what was going on with the hacker and what they had to do with the R.F.A, he might have to turn his back on their long-term friendship. MC’s life was much more important than keeping secrets; to him, at least. Though, judging from the reaction of those around him, he wagered he was not the only one who cared about MC’s safety.

 

Luciel had barely said a word since’d he’d arrived: Jumin assumed the hacker blamed himself for what had happened, though as Jaehee said the situation had been beyond the control of one man. Jumin wanted to question him as well, knowing he knew at least more than him when it came to this mystery hacker, but he did not want to interrupt his current work.

 

Finally, the doorbell chimed and Jumin stood as his security allowed Jihyun inside of the penthouse. He intercepted him in the foyer, leading their leader into the dining room where the rest of the group waited on bated breath. Even Luciel paused in his typing to look up at the blue-haired man, waiting to hear exactly what he had to say.

 

For his part, Jihyun had dropped what he had been doing and rushed over the moment he heard MC had been abducted. Unfortunately, he knew exactly who might have taken her and _why_ , and he was dreading having to spill the truth to the others who had trusted him.

 

But whatever spite they threw in his direction, Jihyun felt he deserved it. Everything was his fault, after all. It was his failure to protect R.F.A., to protect the love of his life, that had led to this situation.

 

“V,” Luciel breathed, and Jihyun looked into his direction and smiled wearily, “Hello, Luciel. I wish we had met again on better terms. Have you found anything?”

 

“I’m still working on it,” the hacker answered distractedly, already turning his attention back towards his laptop, clicking on his mouse a few times, “This hacker has managed to continue throwing me off his track until now.”

 

“What?” sputtered Zen, leaning in against the table, “Someone has managed to outsmart _you_ , Luciel? Just what sort of person are we dealing with here?!”

 

“I know you’re all anxious to find MC, but please continue to be patient. I’m sure she isn’t hurt,” Jihyun began to explain, trying to ease some of the tension in the room. Before he could continue, however, Jumin interrupted him with a bite to his words,

 

“How can you be so sure of that, Jihyun? You said so yourself that this hacker was dangerous. That’s why you had me send bodyguards to the other members of the R.F.A., but not to MC.”

 

Running a hand through his hair nervously, Jihyun took a quivering breath and avoided their lingering gazes as he started to confess, “I’m sorry. . . This situation, it’s actually all my fault. I tried to protect MC the best I could, to protect all of you, while sheltering you all from the truth. I thought that what I was doing was for the best, I---”

 

“What “truth”, V?” Luciel demanded, looking alarmed by his superior’s confession.

 

“Yes, I second that,” Jumin responded coolly, settling back into his seat while his intense gaze never wavered from his friend’s form, “What have you been hiding from us?”

 

“That. . .,” Jihyun began, his voice catching inside his throat. He looked between all of them, their expectant faces, and his fears choked him. He couldn’t bring himself to tell them the truth as he knew it. They’d never forgive him. They’d. . . They’d never forgive _her_ , especially Luciel.

 

Just as he was opening his mouth to confess, a shrill siren sound could be heard coming from all of their cellphones. Jihyun fished his own out of his coat pocket, mouth agape as he watched the screen flicker into a line of code and then go black. When at last it turned back on, the background was of a red skull and, above that, a square box appeared and a video feed started to play a bone-chilling message:

 

“ _I’ve taken your Princess_ ,” the distorted voice taunted the members of the room, the green symbol of Mint Eye appearing and rotating within the center of the screen, “ _I’ve taken her back to Paradise where she belongs. Are you frightened yet?_ ”

 

There was a pause, and then the voice continued, “ _You’ve all been invited to join us here, in Paradise. Come and see the Princess for yourself, if you dare. I will now send the coordinates to Luciel’s computer, or, you can simply ask the traitor that you call “V” about where to find us. Either way, we are looking forward to your prompt attendance. Oh, please remember to come alone. This invitation is only for members of the R.F.A. and is not extended to members of the police or Mr. Han’s security team. Please, don’t keep the Princess waiting long and, remember, no plus ones. MC. . . She’s awfully beautiful_ **_when she screams_ ** _._ ”

 

Garbled laughter was the last thing they heard before the feed cut and their phones returned to normal. Just as the hacker had promised, the screen of Luciel’s laptop flashed and a map with blinking coordinates appeared, leading them to the spot where MC was currently being held captive.

 

However, no one turned to look at the flashing computer screen. Instead, the stunned group turned slowly to look upon Jihyun, who was still staring at the screen of his phone in shock.

 

“V. . .?” Jaehee asked softly, her hand quivering as she held her phone against her chest, “What did the hacker mean when they said that _you_ knew where MC was being held? Surely you. . . Surely, you haven’t known this entire time and not told us, right?”

 

Shutting his eyes, Jihyun lowered his phone slowly. He couldn’t bring himself to open his eyes to face them, even as he parted his lips and at last admitted to them in a soft, broken voice, “I am. . . _so sorry_.”

 

Magenta. The castle hidden in the middle of the forest, far off the beaten path of civilization. Following the coordinates the hacker had sent, as well as Jihyun’s own statement, R.F.A. had come to park in front of the imposing fortress.

 

Despite his own guilt being exposed, Jihyun had yet to tell them clearly about his involvement. He had sat quietly in the back of one of Luciel’s cars, not speaking to any of the other members as they drove, quickly, to where MC was being held, presumably against her will. They’d not expected to find a literal castle out here in the middle of nowhere but, then again, nothing made sense as it was.

 

“I still don’t think it was wise to come without members of Mr. Han’s security team,” Jaehee fretted as they all stepped out of their respective vehicles, Luciel going around to the trunk of his own and popping it open. He was joined by the mysterious Vanderwood, who stood beside the hacker with a cigarette dangling from between his lips, the two of them fishing something out of the back of the car.

 

“It would’ve been too dangerous,” Jumin reminded her, adjusting his cuffs as he looked out upon the eerie fortress in front of them, “You heard what the hacker said: he made a direct threat to MC’s life should we fail to comply.”

 

“But how come _he_ was allowed to come?” Zen demanded, motioning to Vanderwood as the agent loaded a Desert Eagle in front of him, before slipping the gun into his the back of his waistband, much to the surprise of the other members.

 

“Holy shit,” Yoosung breathed as he looked at the contents of Luciel’s trunk, “Luciel! Where did you get all of this?!”

 

“That’s not important,” the hacker mumbled under his breath, loading his own weapon before looking pointedly at the others, “Do any of you know how to fire a gun?”

 

“What the fuck are you talking about? A _gun_?!” Zen cried, watching as Jumin calmly stepped forward and accepted the offered firearm from the redhead, “What sort of place are we about to walk into?!”

 

“One that is not easy to walk out of again,” Jihyun finally spoke up, having exited the car and now stood staring at the building in front of them. He did not accept a firearm when offered, and Luciel did not ask twice. He slammed the trunk of his sports car and, alongside Vanderwood, circled to the front of the group and headed towards the front door of Magenta.

 

“Are we just going to walk inside?” Jaehee asked, following behind Mr. Han, who was just as brisk to join the others. She, Yoosung and Zen looked among themselves, suddenly feeling very out of place.

 

“Yes,” came Jihyun’s choked response, his eyes focused forward as Luciel grabbed the handles and pulled. Thankfully, the heavy front door had been left unlocked in anticipation of their arrival, and the group was allowed to walk inside without any trouble. In the corner of the archway, a CCTV camera could be seen blinking, watching them closely as they all entered.

 

The group ventured down a long, carpeted hallway, decorated lavishly in hues of crimson, royal blue, white and gold. The everpresent symbol, the mint and black “eye” that was the organization’s symbol, was present on various banners and even engraved on wrought gold decorations.

 

“It’s literally a palace,” Yoosung breathed in awe, following the cautious gaze of the others to survey their surroundings. It was quiet, except the further they ventured they soon stumbled upon the distant sound of chanting. The haunting sound of choral music grew louder as they walked until, at last, they came to stand before a massive gilded door behind which the music was the loudest.

 

Standing guard at the door were two, hooded individuals wearing long, white robes. Jihyun was the one who stepped forward, announcing to the two anonymous individuals,

 

“Believer A306. . . and guests. . . have arrived,” he spoke quietly, miserably. The two Believers looked upon the group, with Vanderwood and Luciel palming their weapons just in case they encountered resistance, before slowly turning towards the heavy double doors and pulling them open for them.

 

“Welcome, Believers,” they spoke in an unsettling unison, their voices devoid of true feeling, “To Paradise. The Savior has been expecting you.”

 

Slowly, the various members of R.F.A. walked into the brightly lit room, following the ornate carpet laid out before them. The room was more like the inside of a massive cathedral, a literal auditorium laid out before them ablaze with candles, the pews lined with cloaked attendees. The auditorium was packed, easily a hundred strong followers who refused to turn from their chanting to watch the group as they approached the pulpit, where a familiar face was waiting for them.

 

“Rika. . .,” Jihyun whispered, staring at the haunting face of his former lover.

 

Seated upon a throne of crushed velvet, surrounded on all sides by Believers, Rika smiled graciously at her slack-jawed guests. Raising her hands from the armrests of her throne, she extended them in open invitation, crying out over the chorus,

 

“Welcome, friends, at last, to _true_ Paradise!”

 

“What the fuck. . .,” Zen breathed, and beside him Yoosung dropped to his knees from shock, his face drained of color. Jumin was just as speechless, his normally calm demeanor shattered as he stared at the ghost of Rika with wide, glossed-over eyes.

 

“Rika,” Jumin whispered, the strength in his baritone wavering, “You’re. . . alive?”

 

“Of course I am,” chuckled the blonde woman, bringing her lean fingers to rest against her poised chin, “It was Jihyun who made up the lie that I had died. I would never commit suicide. I have too much work to do yet on this Earth. I’ve yet to cleanse the rest of the world of sin and, tonight, I hope to start with you all, my dear friends.”

 

“What do you mean “cleanse the world of sin”?” Jaehee asked wearily, glancing between the mute Jihyun and Rika who sat regally before them.

 

Before Rika could answer her, Luciel demanded, “You. . . Where is MC? Where is Saeran? You promised to watch over him. . . Don’t tell me, you involved him in this. . . _insanity_!”

 

“Saeran serves the cause of his own free-will,” Rika embellished, nodding her head towards the edge of the room, “How about you ask him yourself when you have time? Saeran? Come forward. It’s about time to introduce our guests to the Princess.”

 

Leaving the camouflage of the mass of cloaked individuals, the white-haired Choi brother appeared from within the crowd, wearing his own set of matching robes. He approached Rika’s throne without a second glance in the direction of his twin, falling to his knee before his Savior.

 

“Savior,” he whispered, pressing his lips to her outstretched palm.

 

“Saeran,” Luciel breathed, his mortification written upon his face. Vanderwood glanced in his direction, extending a hand to rest upon his quivering shoulders to attempt to steady his fellow agent.

 

“Saeran,” Rika continued, her gaze not once wavering from the faces of the guests in front of them, “It is time. Reveal to them the Princess. Let them look upon her glory.”

 

Eyes followed Luciel’s twin as he stood and walked to the curtained area directly behind the throne. Rika stood from where she’d been seated, taking the hand of a Believer beside her and stepping over towards the far side of the stage. Jihyun’s eyes followed her in confusion as three more Believers came forward and lifted the heavy throne she’d previously sat upon, moving it off of the platform with difficulty.

 

“What’s going on?” Jihyun breathed, gaze flickering between his former girlfriend and where Saeran had walked, grasping hold of two massive golden tassels attached to the crimson curtain above, “Rika. . .”

 

“It will all become clear momentarily,” the blonde-haired woman announced cryptically, her gaze moving towards the curtain as it at last began to part down the middle.

 

There was another short staircase, leading from the already elevated pulpit to an even grander throne. Sitting upon the plush cushioned seat, dressed in revealing latex dress, with one nimble leg crossed over the other and as poised as an elegant, porcelain doll, sat the very woman that R.F.A. had come all this way to rescue.

 

MC.

 

“Behold, friends,” Rika breathed, her own voice trembling in awe as she looked upon the woman seated higher than anyone else, the Believers all around her falling to one worshipful knee in her presence, “Our long-awaited Princess.”


	2. The Forbidden Fruit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rika reveals what is going on to the alarmed members of R.F.A., and MC finally speaks. Saeran and Rika show their audience just what is so special about their Princess, through her body.

“MC. . .?”

The strength in Jumin’s question wavered, his baritone voice actually threatening to tremble. He was only voicing what the rest of R.F.A. was also thinking at moment, in which time had seemed to come to a stand still. 

The slender woman continued to watch them; stare at them through a pair of dark, glazed-over eyes like two polished marbles. Though, she soon turned her head and cocked it to the side beneath the weight of her crown, which arched upwards in the form of a gilded halo that framed her small face just like the Sacred Madonna.

When the silence stretched onwards, it was Rika who broke whatever spell MC had sprung upon their guests of honor, “I know this must come as a shock to all of you, more so than the knowledge that I am, indeed, still alive. Even you, Jihyun, look to be at a loss of words. Shall I attempt to explain exactly what is going on here?”

“MC,” Luciel interrupted, finding the courage in his suddenly parched throat to speak up and over the blonde woman’s words, “MC, what did they do to you? Have they hurt you?!” The last question made him clench his fists unconsciously, his nails digging into the palms of his hands.

“How rude,” Rika laughed, though she seemed to wave off his accusation with only minor disappointment, “We’ve done nothing of the sorts to our beloved Princess. She returned to us of her own free will. She has also decided to stay of that same free will.”

“You’re lying,” Zen’s words hissed through his gritted teeth, his feet taking an uncertain step forward, “MC would never agree to something like. . . Something like whatever this shit is! Isn’t that right, MC? Come on. . . Talk to us! You don’t have to be afraid of these people! We’re here now. We’ll protect you!”

Instead of answering him with words, MC’s lips only tugged at the corner of her glossy lips. Behind her subtle grin seemed to be a look of reassurance, as well as some hint of. . . Could that be. . . pity?

“MC, talk to us,” Jaehee urged her; begged her, her voice wavering, “Please!” She looked upon the verge of bursting into tears at any second, and even took a couple of quick steps forward to stand at Zen’s side.

Ignoring their pleading, Rika continued, “The Princess does not have to speak to you if she doesn’t wish to. Her voice is too sacred to be wasted upon too many breaths. She is above us all: a divine being which you all should be honored to be in the presence of. Do you understand now? To us, MC is. . .”

“Our goddess,” Saeran’s soft, awed voice interrupted, which earned him a glare from the corner of the Savior’s gaze. Lowering his head, he muttered a heartfelt apology under his breath.

“Is this some sort of religious cult or something?” Vanderwood could be heard muttering under his rugged breath, glancing down at Luciel as if he thought all of this absurd and was waiting for the redhead to burst into laughter beside him.

“I see you’ve brought an outsider with you,” Rika answered in a clipped tone, straightening her back. The warmness of her features slowly succumbed to a look of clear displeasure, a scowl gathering at her puckered mouth. “Did I not have Saeran explicitly instruct you that only members of R.F.A. were invited to attend?”

“Hey, I didn’t want to come here,” scoffed the agent, shaking his head as he reached behind his back for his gun, “I’ve seen just about enough crazy shit for one day. Luciel, can we just take that girl and leave now?”

“Just a little while longer,” Luciel hissed through gritted teeth, reaching out to still his partner’s hand. Vanderwood did not look convinced, but with a sigh relented, though he did not remove his fingers from around his weapon.

“How disrespectful,” Rika huffed and, with a jerk of her head in the direction of the robed cultists surrounding her, began to order, “Have this intruder removed from our presence! If any of the others attempt to stop you, do not hesitate to use force.”

“Oh?” Vanderwood chuckled darkly, even as the others around him tensed and watched the cultists began to close in around them, “Damn, now shit is starting to get exciting.”

However, before the circle of Believers had even begun to truly stray from their original positions, a gentle voice stilled them, “That’s enough, Rika. Vanderwood is a guest of Luciel’s and, therefore, a welcomed guest of mine.”

It was the first time MC had spoken and the effect her voice had on the crowd of cultists was unmistakable. The audience trembled and fell back to their knees, muttering prayers beneath their breaths while Rika turned sharply to look upon her, her own shapely limbs beginning to shiver.

“I--I apologize, Princess,” Rika choked, her voice hinting at her lustful need, her hands trailing down the front of her robes unconsciously, “I only meant to cleanse the church for you. If you wish for this stranger to stay, then we shall obey. But---”

“I can speak now, Rika,” MC interrupted her once more, and before the Savior could part her lips to object the woman moved to stand upon her own lissome legs. Her knees buckled beneath the weight of her own body as it settled into the high arch of her pointed-toe pumps, the strap around her ankle the only thing that kept her from sliding out of them. Before she could tumble forward, Saeran had rushed up the stairs to clasp her hands in his own, steadying her against his sturdy frame.

“Princess,” he urged her in a whisper that only the two of them could hear, looking up at her with eyes with his own full of worry, “You’re still too weak from the cleansing ceremony. You shouldn’t be standing so soon. . .”

“I will be fine, so long as you allow me to hold your hand as we walk down these stairs,” MC whispered back, extending a gloved hand to caress his cheek lightly. Saeran barely suppressed a shudder from her touch, his mint eyes narrowing darkly. He resisted whatever temptation had passed there and turned, holding her steady as MC descended the few short stairs to the stage where Rika was still standing.

The group was watching her with anticipation, both Luciel and Zen resisting the urge to rush forward onto the stage when she’d nearly fallen. The closer she came, the more obvious it became even in the warming light of the candelabras that she was gaunt; pale. Even so, she smiled at them, her eyes full of light that Rika’s falseness had never been able to portray so honestly.

“Rika has told you the truth,” MC told them, releasing Saeran’s hand but instructing him with a silent nod to remain poised at her side, “I came here of my own free will. I’ve partook of the Elixir of my own free will. I’ve also decided to stay of my own free will, as well.

“I knew it,” Jihyun suddenly croaked, his face pale and eyes wide with concern, “You drank that awful “medicine”! It’s no wonder you’re behaving this way. You guys, listen, that Elixir---!”

“Jihyun, please,” MC begged him to be silent, and her request was so sincere that the teal-haired man found himself unable to resist heeding her. Sighing with relief, MC once again looked over them all and spoke,

“I invited you all here because I wanted you all to see for yourself how happy and healthy I am,” she explained away, though her audience was hardly convinced, “Furthermore, I wanted to extend an invitation personally. . . Luciel?” 

The hacker stiffened when his voice was spoke, MC’s gaze settling upon him with all the love in the world, enough to make his heart beat faster. She stared for a moment, before moving on to the other members similarly, “Jumin. . . Zen, Jaehee, Jihyun, Yoosung. . . Even you, Vanderwood, I’d like to welcome you to join is here, in Paradise.”

“MC,” Jumin finally spoke again, clearing the hoarseness in his voice even as he looked upon her scantily clad form with barely concealed desire, “You’re not thinking clearly. If Jihyun is correct that you were coerced to take something, it is no wonder you’re speaking so. . . strangely. Come here.” Extending his hand, he beckoned the young woman to take it, his gaze almost pleading her to do so, along with his next words, “Let’s go home and forget about this talk of “paradise”.”

“No!” Saeran bellowed, his gaze narrowing upon the corporate heir in a sudden burst of rage, “I won’t allow you to steal the Princess! You stupid, clueless people. . . Can’t you see that you’ve been deceived?! This entire time, your leader has been lying to you! That redhead next to you, he’s also lied to you! He’s hardly the funny and likeable man he tries to pretend to be. You’ve been led astray, and you live in a world filled with greed, pain, and suffering! But yet, you want to take MC back to a filthy world like that?”

“Saeran,” came Luciel’s voice, shocked and hurt by his brother’s unexpected outburst. He still did not understand what had happened to his twin since he had left him in V and Rika’s care, the discovery was all too sudden, but he knew something was not right with him; that much was evidently clear, and he wanted nothing more than to help him, whatever it was.

Turning his eyes sharply to his brother, Saeran clenched his fists and seethed, “Don’t call my name! You, of all people, do not have a right to do so!”

Flinching, Luciel stepped forward regardless, trying to reason with his estranged sibling, “Please, Saeran: let me help you! I don’t know what happened to you, but I---”

“Don’t pretend to be innocent! You knew exactly what you were doing when you threw me away! You abandoned me for a better life. . . You left me with that awful woman we called “mother”, and if it hadn’t been for the Savior, she might as well have killed me in her distress after you left us!”

“Saeran, that’s not true! I didn’t abandon you! I trusted Rika and V to look after you! There was no other way. . . I just wanted to get us both out, but I had to have the money and resources to do that first! They promised me you’d be safe! They even told me you were happy!”

“Liar,” Saeran seethed, taking two dangerous steps towards the edge of the pulpit, his fists shaking in rage. He looked unhinged, something twisted and dark in his wild eyes, as if he wanted to murder his own brother where he stood. He might as well have, if MC hadn’t reached forward at that very moment and pulled his arm towards her.

Looking back at her in surprise, his teeth still bared, the anger slowly dissipated from Saeran’s shoulders as he looked over her warm and comforting aura. Drawing closer, MC wrapped her arms around his waist, causing the white-haired man to tense beneath her embrace. 

“Please, Saeran,” she soothed him; begged him, “That’s enough. You promised you wouldn’t fight with Luciel. I want him to want to stay with us. I need him.”

MC’s words brought a flush to both of the brother’s cheeks, but for different reasons. Saeran looked down at her in dismay, his hands hovering at the small of her back as if he weren’t sure what to do with them, and in a small, distressed voice he whined, “But, Princess, he--”

“Please, Saeran?” MC asked again, sweeter this time, raising her head to look directly into his mint green eyes. She released him and raised her hands to his cheeks, cupping them in her palms and drawing him closer, urging him to rest his forehead against hers. “Please,” she repeated in little more than a whisper, her desperate eyes boring into his.

Saeran hesitated, captivated by her sorrowful and yet wishful eyes. He hated himself for having upset her, but he also hated he man that stood in front of them, looking like a mirror of his past self. He knew that he needed to yield to her every desire; felt compelled to do so, but the thought of having to share her with anyone, let alone his own brother, drove him mad with jealousy. She could see it in his eyes, as his arms wrapped around her narrow waist and hugged her close.

“. . . If it makes you happy,” he reluctantly agreed, flickering his gaze from hers to the ground in dejection. She sighed at his pouting and leaned closer, placing a quick peck upon his lips before unraveling herself from his embrace. But, she didn’t go far. She had only loosened his grip enough to turn back to their waiting audience, placing a hand over Saeran’s to keep one of his arms fastened around her waist.

Luciel stared at her the most, confused and torn by what he was witnessing with his own two eyes. His own brother had declared his hatred for him, and MC, the woman he loved, had gone into his arms willingly. He didn’t understand the relationship between those two, and couldn’t help the bile rising in his throat as he thought about whether she preferred his twin over him. Hadn’t they shared a much deeper connection over the phone these past few weeks?

“. . . Princess,” Rika intervened, drawing the attention in the room back to herself. She cleared her throat and suggested anxiously, “I do not believe simply explaining to our guests is enough. If I might make a suggestion, I think that we should show them just what we mean about Paradise; about what awaits them if they choose to embrace the light.”

Glancing in the blonde woman’s direction and biting her lip, as if considering her words, MC slowly and reluctantly agreed with a gentle nod of her head. Saeran shuddered when she turned and looked back up at him, settling those dark and intoxicating eyes upon his with a purpose. His throat was parched as he stammered out,

“A-Are you sure, Princess? May I. . . touch you?”

“Yes,” MC answered just as breathlessly, leaning into his embrace once again. She could feel the stares of all the others boring into her spine but, in the haze of the Elixir, let it all fall away as Saeran’s hands came forward and tentatively caressed over her latex curves. Even at the slightest of touches from the white-haired male, MC tilted her head to the side and uttered a sigh that sounded as sweet to him as the bleat of a newborn lamb.

“MC,” Saeran groaned, unable to resist the urge rising within him as his hands began to knead her body in all the places he knew would make her sigh and moan. His hands traveled from her hips and up to her breasts, the palms of his hands rising to cup her mounds through the material of her gown. When she moaned, a sound that made all the attendants in the room stiffen, he thought he might lose his mind from trying to contain himself.

Bringing his mouth to her neck, he attacked her skin hungrily, gathering her long hair and bringing it around to the opposite side where he clenched it in his fist. He bit and kissed here where she’d already been bitten the night before, the marks he’d left then still evident against her porcelain skin. He could hear Rika’s approach from in front of him, and felt the woman’s arms as they came out and wrapped around MC from behind.

“Does that feel good, Princess?” Rika asked into her ear, loud enough for their guests to hear. She tickled her hands down the front of her naval, heading for the hem of her gown before peeling the tight material up centimeter by centimeter. MC’s answer was to press back into the other woman’s body, her voice a symphony of breathless pants that made Rika trembled with her own salacious need.

“I’ll make you feel good,” she breathed huskily against her hair, raising her dress up and over her ass, exposing her to all the watchful eyes. She brought her fingers to the front of her, one knee slipping between her legs to spread them while her dexterous fingers danced between her thighs. As if she knew exactly what she was doing, she dipped her fingers against MC’s sex and made her throw her head back against her shoulder, crying out into the air that suddenly smelled of sex and sweat.

“She’s already so wet,” Rika said, more to Saeran than to anyone else. Smirking, the man brought his hands to MC’s shoulders and lowered the straps of her dress, sliding them off her arms until her breasts bounced free. He reattached his hands to them with renewed passion, kneading them almost painfully, knowing that she enjoyed the slight burn of pleasure mixed with pain. He strummed her nipples between his fingers, pulling them taut until she gasped and begged him for more.

The cultists around them joined in with their Princess’s cries, unable to resist pleasuring themselves beneath their robes. The scene playing out in front of them was akin to the second coming to their indoctrinated minds: a coupling not just between their Princess and Mr. Saeran, but their beloved Savior as well.

The faces of the various members of R.F.A. ranged from slack-jawed to burning with yearning. Even if they knew what was happening before them was wrong, they couldn’t help themselves but fall under a sort of spell as the moans continued to spill from MC’s parted lips.

Shifting uncomfortably where he stood, Jumin reached up and loosened the tie around his next that was suddenly stifling. He didn’t understand exactly what was going on here, but one thing he knew was that he was jealous of the two people in front of him for being the first to draw those sort of sounds out of the woman he was infatuated with. He’d always listened to her gentle voice during those late night conversations, lulling him into a state of serenity the same way stroking Elizabeth the 3rd’s fur could do to him. He didn’t know when he’d first realized his feelings for MC, but he knew that now, at this very moment, he wanted nothing more than to be the one forcing her to careen around and cry out like that, and he definitely was not pleased that she’d waltzed right into the arms of another.

Continuing to stroke and pet MC’s stiff clit through the thin material of her risque underwear, Rika stole her mouth from the man in front of her and tilted her head back to capture those swollen lips as her own. MC did not resist, moaning into the other woman’s mouth and reaching behind her to entwine her fingers into her locks of gold. 

Saeran lowered himself, bringing his mouth to MC’s chest. His breath was hot as it blew against her perky tits, and she squirmed when he attached his mouth to one of them. He looked upwards, watching her wanton expression as she melted into his Savior’s lips, her cheeks ruddy and eyes pinched shut. Her chest was rising and falling quickly: he knew that she was still under the influence of the Elixir, which acted like an aphrodisiac. It would turn pain into pleasure, or pleasure into something beyond the comprehension of words. He knew it firsthand, and his cock was hardening beneath his robes as he continued to watch her with the most chaotic of desire.

He dug his fingers into her hips, the sudden sharp pain enough to break her fixation on the Savior and force her to look down at him. She was panting, so was Rika next to her, and she rocked forward into the other woman’s palm even as she lowered one hand back to her male lover’s hair and twisted her fingers into his bleached locks. He groaned when she tugged just the way he liked it: sharp and agonizingly, the itch of pain making his cock twitch. His teeth clamped down on her nipple in response and she screamed, nearly collapsing into both of their arms as she tumbled over the edge and fell into rapture.

Everyone who watched could agree on one thing: MC was absolutely beautiful when she came, her body quivering as wetness dribbled down her inner thighs. Behind her, Rika looked as if she’d just silently came as well, her thighs grinding together and eyes rolling back into her head. She removed her fingers from MC’s sex and brought them to Saeran’s lips, the man eagerly releasing his princess’s breast in order to savor the taste of her cunt. He sucked it obediently from his Savior’s lean fingers, casting his gaze in her direction adoringly.

“D-Do you see now?” Rika asked shakily, warily pulling away from MC and leaving her to be supported by the Choi twin as she directed her attention back to their aghast audience. She could see the lust written upon all their reddened faces, even that cocky Vanderwood who had earlier mocked their precious religion. She knew those heated stares well, and brought a hand to her painted lips to stifle her laughter at their shamelessness, even as their weak minds continued to protest against the idea of it all.

“If you join our Paradise, you will be blessed to witness the ecstasy of our Princess every day. If you agree to follow through with the cleansing ceremony, you will even be allowed to bring her to the cusp with your own hands. She’s been so eager for you to join us here, and would be heartbroken should any of you refuse. Her heart is so full of love for all of you that it is threatening to burst open and bleed out, and to reject her love is akin to throwing a knife into her most vulnerable of places.”

Narrowing her suddenly darkened eyes upon them, she lowered her voice and challenged eerily, “None of you would dare to hurt MC, would you? To throw her affection away as if it meant nothing? And for that? To return to a broken and unhappy world that lacks her presence?”

When it looked as if Jihyun would begin to speak up, and then the others one after another, Rika held up her hand to silence them. “No, I won’t hear your foolish protests anymore this evening,” she informed them, “Besides: the Princess needs her rest.” She cast a look over her shoulder, where Saeran was whispering something to MC before lifting her into his arms. She was barely clinging to consciousness, her mind reeling from the effects of the Elixir and her mind-blowing orgasm, and she dangled her arms limply around her lover’s neck.

“We can all be happy here, if you’d just open your hearts and minds to MC. But. . . I don’t expect your answers this evening. I imagine you’re all too shocked to come to a decision properly, and so we’ve planned ahead and arranged rooms for each of you. My fellow Believers will lead you there. Because MC has requested it, in five days time you will be allowed to leave here of your own free will, should that be your final decision.”

The way Rika told them that, it was clear she did not look convinced by MC’s choice. She’d been the one that wanted to force them to stay: to revert to their old methods of torture and imprisonment to cause a conversion. But, MC had wept so pitifully when she’d suggested that, unable to be consoled, that Rika had yielded to her unreasonable (in her mind) demands. It was a waste to let any of them slip through their fingers, not when she’d worked so hard to get them here up to that point.

But, she was also confident that none of them would be able to bear abandoning MC here, not knowing her fate. She also wagered most of them wanted very much to take advantage of the invitation to explore her lustful body, and she also guessed that one or two might’ve already made their decision: her gaze fell upon the cloudy-eyed Jumin in particular, who stared back at her with an intense and yet unreadable expression, not blinking or turning away when she stared.

Clapping her hands, a group of followers stepped forward and approached the members of R.F.A. one by one. Because the group was still in a state of shock, they were easily cowed to follow along quietly, to go somewhere private to nurse their muddled thoughts. It was only Luciel who resisted, taking a step forward and meeting his brother’s gaze.

“Saeran,” he said again, clearing the tight lump in his throat. He looked between him and MC, wanting her right now just as much as he wanted to speak with his twin, his hands instinctively moving towards her. Noticing where his brother’s gaze had settled, Saeran scoffed jealously and turned away the both of them away, shielding MC from Luciel’s gaze as he turned and marched off the pulpit through a sidedoor. Rika was left watching the bespeckled youth expectantly, raising her brow as if to dare him to try and follow. 

Or, perhaps she was even inviting him to?

In the end, Luciel relented and, with a sneer, turned and followed the others to their rooms. His head was throbbing, and he needed a quiet place to sit and collect his thoughts so that he could make sense of this fucked-up mess he and the rest of them had found themselves in.


	3. Papi Pacify

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC makes her first visit to Mr. Corporate Executive, and Jumin must choose whether to accept Rika's offer of salvation or not if he wishes to possess all that she is.

It was still the same day, but now the hour had grown late. Having been escorted (with little choice but to comply) out of the nave, the R.F.A. had been separated and placed into individual rooms. The cultists had confiscated their electronics and weapons, and now stood watch at their doors. The windows were found to be bolted down and the glass reinforced, so there was no hope of escape from the inside. Furthermore, cameras in every room and hallway monitored their actions continuously, and there was a constant feeling of being watched even when they were alone in their rooms.

 

The well-bred man who sat with one leg crossed over the other, sipping sedately on a glass of aged wine that had been provided, seemed overly relaxed given the current situation. He’d removed his blazer and tie, unbuttoning the top button on his undershirt and leaving on his vest. Leaning back into the crushed velvet of the loveseat behind him, Jumin Han’s eyes never once left the label of the bottle in front of him.

 

He remembered this wine: this particular brand had been gifted to him once, by Rika no less, and he had no doubt the woman had chosen it specifically for that reason. She had a memory nearly as impeccable as his own, but her intentions were transparent to the businessman. If she thought to win him over after what he’d witnessed today, she was gravely mistaken. There was currently only one person who could hope to sway him, and Jumin had no idea where she was being held or if she was feeling well following that “ceremony” they’d been forced to watch.

 

Despite the swirling thoughts inside of his troubled mind, tugging and pulling on the tangled web of dark ruminations therein, Jumin held himself together with the strength of the bottle he’d nearly finished off. However, one person knew well that appearances were deceiving: Mr. Han was anything but  _ okay _ , but it wasn’t the fact that he was currently imprisoned that bothered him the most. It wasn’t the concern about who would feed Elizabeth the 3rd this evening, or whether or not his absence would be noted by his staff (which it surely would if it continued much longer). 

 

He kept replaying that scene in his head, where MC had been sandwiched between the bodies of Rika and that mysterious, white-haired man who resembled and seemed to be related to Luciel in some way. He recalled how beautiful he’d thought she’d looked: as helpless as a babe, barely able to stand on her own two legs as they forced pleasure upon her receptive body until she threw her head back and cried out in ecstasy. The memory haunted him, drawing a repressed shudder from within which urged him to quickly finish off the contents of his glass and pour himself another one.

 

Just as he was pouring the last of the contents of the bottle, he heard a soft rapping at the bedroom door. His grey eyes darted in that direction suspiciously, and he waited for whoever it was to enter. He didn’t bother to extend a verbal invitation since he assumed they’d come in whether or not he granted them permission (given the current situation).

 

Just as he had predicted, following his continued silence, the double doors slowly eased themselves open and in entered someone he had not expected to see again so soon. He rose to his feet on bated breath, watching MC as she whisked into his room unaccompanied. Despite her entering alone, his gaze met that of the white-haired man in the doorway, who watched him with a clear warning in his eyes before shutting the doors quietly behind the woman.

 

“MC,” Jumin breathed, sitting down his glass and rushing toward her. He enveloped her into his arms before she’d even had the chance to greet him, pulling her so tightly against his chest that he was afraid he’d crush her. He couldn’t help himself: he wondered if this was an illusion, if the alcohol was making him imagine the things he wanted. He also feared that if he let her go now, that she’d vanish from his arms completely.

 

“Jumin,” MC rasped, her voice stifled against his pressed shirt, “You’re suffocating me. . .” Even so, she’d reached out and wrapped her own arms around his midsection, returning his embrace.

 

Loosening his hold reluctantly, Jumin looked down into the woman’s polished eyes with a sigh of relief he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. He lifted one hand to her cheek, cupping it and smiling when she leaned into it docilely

 

“I am sorry to have worried you,” she apologized, able to see the anguish in his eyes even if it was not readily apparent on his handsome features. She lifted both of her arms to drape her arms around his neck loosely, the heels she wore giving her enough lift to lean in and easily peck his chiseled jawline with her lips.

 

Jumin stiffened, not having expected such an open display of affection from the woman. The two of them had only ever spoken on the phone and chatted in the messenger but, during that time, had shared intimate conversations in which Jumin had opened up to her about his fears and insecurities, and she had received him without judgement. Even so, he felt drawn to her inexplicably, and he barely resisted the urge to sweep her into a kiss at that very moment, not wanting to misread her.

 

Caressing from her cheek and to the crook of her neck, Jumin replied thoughtfully, “The fault isn’t yours; it is mine. I should have been more insistent about sending security to your apartment. I failed to protect you.”

 

Her laughter drifted into the strained silence of the room, alleviating the tension from Jumin’s limbs. He barely stifled the groan in his chest and leaned forward, pressing his face into her hair that was loosely pulled back from her face. 

 

“Oh, Jumin,” MC chided him, kneading his shoulders soothingly much like Elizabeth the 3rd’s paws against his lap, “You must stop taking so much of the responsibility upon your own shoulders. You’re starting to sound like Jihyun.”

 

Cocking his brow at what sounded like teasing coming from her, Jumin pressed a kiss to her brow and promised her, “I  _ will  _ get you out of here, MC, just wait patiently for me.”

 

He could feel the stiffness form in her shoulders when he told her that, and watched as she leaned back from him with a look bordering between disappointment and remorse. “Jumin,” MC sighed, unlocking her arms from around his neck and attempting to pull away, “Did you not hear what I or the Savior said back there? I am  _ happy  _ here. I want to  _ stay _ here, and I want you and everyone else to stay here with me as well. . . but, only if you want to.”

 

When she tried to escape, Jumin only held on tighter, locking his arms around her waist and pressing her firmly against his solid body. The action drew a soft gasp from MC’s lips, who watched him anxiously. He moved his head backwards and stared down at her, remaining unconvinced as he exasperated, “MC, you don’t have to continue talking like that. You and I are alone in here, remember? Besides, you can’t possibly mean any of that. Is that really the sort of life you want for yourself? One akin to being a prisoner here?”

 

Hesitating, MC wondered what it would take to convince the man in front of her of her sincerity. Slowly, she cleared the knot that had gathered in her throat and answered him a bit more breathlessly than she’d originally intended, “But, Jumin. . . Isn’t that exactly the sort of place you’d like to see me kept? Secure and locked inside of a lush, gilded cage?”

 

The room became so quiet that you could’ve heard a pin drop from across it. Jumin felt his pulse quicken, his tongue going dry as he stared down at the woman in his arms with eyes like saucers. How had she. . . How had she seen that sinister desire inside of him, as if his most private thoughts were suddenly written on his skin? His arms were slacking around her in surprise and, in response, MC closed the distance and walked him backwards towards the loveseat.

 

Pressing his posterior against the back of the couch, MC placed her hands on either side of him and cornered him there. “Jumin,” MC breathed restlessly, her marble eyes full of worry that she’d crossed a line but also eager for his acceptance, “Please, don’t leave me! I  _ need _ you! Promise me you’ll stay with me, here, in Paradise?”

 

Clutching the front of his vest, MC yanked him flush against her, her breasts crushed against the hardness of his chest. “I’ll make it worth your while,” she drawled, and Jumin felt his resolve wavering as the sensuality started to waft off of her in currents, “I’ll be a good girl for you, I promise. You can blind me, gag me, cuff me, whatever you want. I just hope you want what I want, too. . . I want to be yours completely, Jumin. Do you understand? I want you to _ imprison _ me.”

 

The last thread of sanity inside of the corporate magnate snapped, his mind plummeting to the depths of his most depraved of thoughts. MC _ wanted _ him to possess her. She  _ wanted _ him to lock her up, like a pretty songbird inside of a cage. She’s consented, and that constituted a verbal contract. There were cameras in the room as evidence as well. There would be  _ no _ going back on her word, even if he had to enlist his lawyers later on to force her cooperation should she try to renegade.

 

Grabbing her wrists, Jumin had turned and flipped their positions so quickly that MC didn’t even have time to react. She stumbled forward on her pumps, forced to bend over the back of the loveseat as Jumin pressed down firmly upon her spine with one hand, and pinned her arms behind her back with the other. He pressed the weight of his body down against her, his mouth coming to rest against the back of her ear,

 

“MC, what you just said constitutes as a verbal agreement. I’ll have you know that I accept your terms, but I wonder. . . Have you  _ really _ thought this over thoroughly?”

 

Capturing her lobe between his teeth, he tugged lightly, enough to draw forth a moan from her pretty little lips. He removed the hand from her back and brought it around to her jaw, tilting her chin upwards so that he could stare into her lustful eyes himself.

 

“Do you have any idea of what I’m capable of? Do you realize what I’m going to do to your body, now that you’ve willingly submitted to me?”

 

Rasping to catch her breath, MC trembled beneath him, but didn’t try to resist. She arched her back beautifully, pressing her ass against his groin and grinding against him like a mischievous little sexpot, mewling, “Do whatever you want to me, Daddy. I’m yours.”

 

That was all the consent that Jumin needed before he lifted her and carried her over to the bed. He deposited her upon the sheets carefully, settling her upon her pert bottom and slipping his hands between her thighs to spread them neatly. She held her pose there, her heels pressed into the mattress and her legs wide open for him to admire the pussy clothed beneath her dress. Smirking, Jumin discarded his vest and started unbuttoning his undershirt, all while moving to his knees eagerly.

 

Grasping her ankles, Jumin yanked MC forward, letting her bottom hang over the edge of the bed. Shrugging off his shirt and letting it fall carelessly onto the floor, he slipped his hands over her calves appreciatively, feeling her all the way up to her hips and back down again. MC shivered beneath his touch, leaning back against her palms and twisting the sheets between her fingers.

 

“Such a good girl,” Jumin breathed huskily against her sex, his hot breath making her squirm. He flicked his gaze downwards, admiring the wetness that had gathered in the crotch of her panties already. His fingers came forward and hooked into the lacy fabric, pulling it aside with more interest for the jewel that laid beneath. Oh, she was positively glistening, and all for him.

 

“I’ll teach you what happens to good little girls,” C&R’s director told her, before his mouth latched onto her sex with no more patience for foreplay. MC tossed her head back, moaning loudly as he lapped and sucked upon her dewy sex, drawing lewd and obscene sounds from between her trembling thighs. In the corner of the room, the blinking camera zoomed in closer, watching the coupling intently. MC stared back through half-lidded eyes, her cheeks flush with desire. Knowing that the two were being watched only added to her thrill, and she raked her fingers across the bed with a drawn out moan.

 

Jumin knew what he was doing, that was for sure: every time his tongue lashed out against her sex, MC felt like she was turning into a puddle within his grasp. He licked between her slit and swirled the tip of his tongue around her clit, staring at her over her mound with a wicked grin that almost stopped her heart in its tracks. How could one man be so sexy, she wondered to herself, before falling back onto the bed and screaming at the ceiling.

 

Leaning back as MCs cunt continued to clench, Jumin admired her sweat-slicked form while wiping her sweetness from his chin. “You taste divine, baby girl,” he complimented her, his hands slipping beneath her dress and pushing it over her navel. Despite her mind reeling in post-orgasmic bliss, MC managed to pull herself up and lifted her arms as Jumin decided to peel the dress off her body before tossing it aside uselessly.

 

She was there now, in front of him and trussed up in her risque lingerie, like some kind of Christmas present just for him. The only thing she was missing was a pretty ribbon. Thinking quickly, Jumin reached for his discarded tie and grabbed MC’s wrists, binding them together against her chest before standing and admiring his work. 

 

MC smiled up at him coyly, biting her bottom lip suggestively. Chuckling at what he considered her adorable antics, Jumin held her gaze while he began to unfasten the notches on his belt. MC’s eyes traveled down to the bulge in his trousers hungrily, her breath becoming quicker in anticipation as he slowly slid his belt out of the loop in front of her.

 

However, before Jumin could continue and move to unfasten his zipper next, MC suddenly interjected nervously: “Jumin?”

 

Pausing, Jumin cocked his brow and waited patiently for whatever she had to say. He could tell something was bothering her, and eased onto the bed in front of her, his knees pressing into the mattress. “What’s wrong, Princess?” he coaxed her, reaching out to caress her cheek.

 

“You. . . You haven’t forgotten the other part of the conditions, have you?” she stammered, and when Jumin studied her quizzically, MC drew her tongue across her lips and recounted with her eyes cast to the side, “It was part of the Savior’s conditions: that, if you choose to stay here with me. . . If you were to want to. . .  _ bed _ me, you must be willing to take part in the cleansing ceremony to be initiated into our ranks.”

 

The reminder soured Jumin’s mood, but didn’t kill his passion for the tasty morsel in front of him. He studied the troubled expression on the face of the woman before him, noting how she avoided meeting his gaze all of the sudden. He had a hunch that, whatever this “cleansing ceremony” was, and whatever it involved, it would be unpleasant. Jihyun had hinted earlier that MC had possibly been coerced into taking some sort of “medicine”. . . What had Rika called it? The “Elixir”?

 

Reaching out to grasp her chin, Jumin tilted her face and forced her to look up at him. “Don’t avoid me,” he chided her tenderly, before settling onto the bed fully and drawing her into his lap. He held MC like a child, nestled into the crook of his shoulder, his arms wrapped firmly around her body with her weight leaning against him. Her hands were still bond, and she leaned into his embrace willingly; obediently, her curious eyes staring up into his fearfully. 

 

What did she have to be afraid of when it came to him, he wondered? Oh, he realized, and furrowed his brow: she must have been afraid that Jumin would refuse to partake in the ceremony. He brushed his fingers across her thighs and over her knees, admiring her supple body while his mind processed the information carefully. 

 

Could he really join this strange cult just to be with her? He considered how it felt to think of leaving her here, possibly to be defiled by another. The bile that filled his throat was the result of rage, and he clenched his fingers around her wrists painfully, drawing a whimper from his princess.

 

No, he wouldn’t allow that. Even if he ultimately to share MC with the other cultists, he wouldn’t do so without hovering at her side like a watchful guardian, ready to sink his teeth into anyone who dared to threaten what was  _ his _ . None of these people truly knew what Jumin Han was capable of, should he be tested. MC was the one creature, next to Elizabeth the 3rd and the Chairman, who could drive him to commit  _ unspeakable _ acts of violence.

 

“. . . I will have to speak with Rika to assure that she will not try to keep me here, away from the company, but. . . Otherwise, I would be willing to take part in this “ceremony”, if it is what I must do to be with my Princess.” Leaning down to press his lips against her forehead, his chest rumbled as he reminded her, “I belong just as much to you as you do to me, little one. If my princess wishes to play around in the darkness, I will have to walk beside her in it.”

 

With Jumin’s arms squeezing her tightly, reassuringly, MC felt her heart begin to swell in adoration for the man. He was willing to do so much, and all for her. It was just as Rika had said it would be: Jumin Han was willing to do whatever she asked of him, and now she was confident that she could convince the others to follow suit. It was a relief: she had been worried about what should befall her, or the others, if she had been unable to do what the Savior had ordered her to.

 

Her mind wandered to Saeran, who had already been through so much misery and torment, and felt resolved to do whatever she had to to make this work. Rika had promised not to hurt any of them, not to hurt Saeran, if only she did what she was told to; _ exactly _ how she was told to.

 

“Oh, Daddy,” MC breathed, her voice filled with affection for the man who cradled her in his powerful arms. She tilted her head upwards and captured the edge of his jaw, and when Jumin turned to look down at her in kind, her glossy eyes softened and she whispered with conviction,

 

“I love you, Jumin Han. I will always be yours.”

 

Feeling his chest tighten, the tangled web of emotions in his heart seemed to lessen, if only slightly, at MC’s admission. He couldn’t believe the sway this woman had over his own being, as he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers in a kiss filled with so much love, whispering, “I love you too, MC. I will make sure that you never doubt or forget it.”

 

Bringing a hand behind her head to tangle in her mess of hair, Jumin continued to kiss his prize languidly, taking his time to explore her tongue thoroughly. She tasted just as sweet as he’d imagined: like honey and vanilla, which made him only wanted to devour her completely. He deepened the kiss suddenly, twisting her locks around his knuckles and craning her neck backwards with a tug.

 

“But,” Jumin breathed against her gasping mouth, his murky eyes flickering over hers dangerously, “Since you’ve brought the great Jumin Han to his knees, I will have to demand a down payment before our contract can be finalized.”

 

Groaning as Jumin lifted her, the breath left MC’s lungs as he turned and dropped her back onto the bed. Unfastening his trousers and whipping out his engorged member, the capitalist commanded her authoritatively, “On your hands and knees.”

 

Quickly, MC shuffled to do just as he asked of her: she pressed her cheek down against the sheets and arched her ass high into the air, her thighs spread enough to give him a unimpeded view of her glistening cunt. She turned her head against the sheets and looked back over her shoulder, her pulse racing as she watched him move closer; watched as his massive cock bobbed between his legs, looking more like a weapon than an organ.

 

She wanted him to  _ destroy  _ her with that weapon.

 

Bringing his cock to her dewy folds, Jumin ran his cock up and down her trembling slit, listening to MC pant in anticipation. He wanted to sink his manhood into her wetness just as badly as she wanted him to ream her until she couldn’t walk straight, but Jumin was patient. He could wait a little while longer to feel her tightness around his girth, if only to cherish one last thing before he finally claimed her.

 

The soft clinking of metal against metal drew MC’s attention before, just as quickly as she heard it, the leather of Jumin’s belt came down hard against the swell of her ass. MC cried out in surprise, jerking forward onto the bed. Jumin grabbed her hips and pulled her back, bringing the belt down once again against the softness of her heart-shaped bottom. 

 

“This is the payment I’ll demand, baby girl,” Jumin chuckled darkly, before his belt connected harshly with her derriere, his wrist settling into an unrelenting rhythm.

 

The sound of MC’s cries filled the room, her yelps bouncing so loudly off the walls that she worried Saeran would rush in thinking that Jumin was hurting her. But, no one came, and Jumin reached forward to shove his fingers into her mouth in an effort to silence her. Even as Jumin continued to punish her with the strap of his belt, MC suckled on his digits obediently, slobbering all over the knuckles of his hand while tears sprung forth in her vision.

 

The pain. . . it was  _ intense _ , but she loved every second of it. The burn of the belt against her asscheeks was bittersweet, and the Elixir poisoning her mind made it even better. Just like when Saeran had littered her neck with teeth marks, MC’s pussy felt like it was catching fire as Jumin left her ass bright red and angry. She likely wouldn’t be able to sit later, but she didn’t care. Right now, it felt so good! She rolled her eyes back into her head, begging Jumin for more.

 

Chuckling breathlessly, Jumin swatted her and chided, “You’re supposed to be begging for mercy, but yet you want more? Such a nasty little girl I have.”

 

When MC thought she wouldn’t be able to take another lash without cumming from all the stimulation assaulting her brain, Jumin dropped his belt and shoved forward, sheathing his cock inside of her in one fell swoop. Biting down on his fingers accidentally, MC squealed into his palm, rocking her hips back against his own greedily. Jumin filled her completely, his prick slamming into the back of her soaked cunt with a vengeance.

 

“Daddy!” she squealed, curling her toes.

 

Tugging his fingers from between her teeth, Jumin swatted her cheek playfully before moving both hands to her hips. He bucked into her powerfully, his hips slamming into her reddened ass as if he wanted to break MC. Deep down, he did want to do just that: he wanted to shatter her completely, only so he could piece her back together one by one, in just the manner that he wanted to meld her.

 

She was his, body and soul, and he wouldn’t let her forget it,  _ ever _ .

 

The release trickled into his cock faster than he’d anticipated, but with how thoroughly he was reaming the insate beauty on the bed in front of him, he didn’t quite mind the idea of emptying his load inside of her blissful folds. She had already cum once for him, and he knew she was about to do so again: her pussy was clamping down on him like a vice, wanting to wring the precious seed from his staff. Jumin resolved to give her what she desired, and every last drop at that.

 

Grunting, in a few more aggressive, precise thrusts, Jumin buried his cock deep inside of his princess and came inside of her powerfully. MC’s eyes rolled back into her head, her lips parting wordlessly, the intensity of her own orgasm so much so that her voice had caught in the back of her throat. She’d forgotten to breathe, even, and her mind reeled with the lack of oxygen as well as the surging release of dopamine to every corner of her brain.

 

Oh, yes: she was hooked, and she was hooked  _ good _ .

 

Collapsing on top of her, Jumin peppered the back of her sweaty neck with kisses, rubbing his hands against her back in circles. The sudden tenderness was at odds with his earlier brutality, but the duality was welcomed by the sated woman in his arms. She did not resist when he rolled them both onto their sides, pulling her flush against his chest while his cock was still buried inside of her.

 

“You did so well, Princess,” he applauded her, rewarding her with more and more kisses. MC sighed and cuddled up against him contentedly, much like a kitten sprawled out and expecting scritches from their master. Smiling at her submissiveness, Jumin squeezed her tight and buried his face into her mess of hair.

 

“Good girl,” he groaned, shutting his own eyes as he held her close: secure and safe in his strong, influential arms, “Now, get some rest. You’ve had a long day, but don’t worry: Daddy isn’t going to go anywhere. When you wake up, I’ll still be here. So, sleep soundly, my love. I will protect you, always.”


	4. Angel, Devil, Both Him and I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Choi twins have a confrontation, and a fight over MC's affection ensues.

Conveniently, Luciel’s room was devoid of any electronics he could’ve disassembled and used, save for the CCTV camera following his every move. Having nothing to work with in his hands, the redhead thought he might actually lose his mind while locked up inside of that bedroom, as the first day faded into the next.

 

He hadn’t slept: he’d spent the entire night pacing, running his fingers through his curly hair and biting his nails anxiously. He couldn’t sleep, not when he had so much on his mind. Everything that he’d discovered in the last twenty-four hours was too much to handle: Mint Eye’s existence, Rika being alive, MC’s sudden change, and Saeran. . . Realizing he’d been deceived by the two people he’d trusted completely, Luciel had flown into a rage at one point, destroying part of his room and leaving it in a whirlwind. 

 

How could V have lied to him? He’d trusted him wholly, done everything he’d asked of him dutifully these last few years. V had promised that Saeran would be cared for, and Rika had even sent pictures of Saeran and lied to him, saying that his brother was “happy and safe”. Believing that, at least his twin had been living a peaceful existence, even at the cost of his own well-being, had been all that allowed Luciel to cope with the constant threat to his life and the workload that he threatened to drown in.

 

But now, it seemed like everything he’d done; everything he’d suffered through, had been for nothing. Saeran was completely different: he blamed Luciel for everything, and he acted. . . deranged, as if a madness had consumed him. There was no doubt in Luciel’s mind that something terrible had happened to him, but what he couldn’t be certain without talking to someone, such as V or Saeran himself.

 

But there was no chance of that with the Believers constantly guarding his door, and without his laptop or at least his phone to try and do  _ something _ ; anything!

 

“Fuck,” Luciel swore beneath his breath, gripping the sides of his head tightly. His brain was throbbing and, just when he thought he’d have another melt down, an unexpected visitor entered without so much as a knock.

 

Jumping to his feet, Luciel was met with the cautious stare of his twin: Saeran wandered further into the room, sticking to the furthest edges as if he couldn’t stand to be in the presence of the other. He looked sickened when he looked the redhead over, his guarded look fading into an outright scowl as he surveyed the damage he’d done to the room.

 

“Tsk,” he scoffed, kicking the remains of a lamp with the polished toes of his shoes, “How discourteous of you. Don’t you know someone put their heartfelt energy into preparing this room for you? Or. . . Well, I suppose an animal is best kept in a pen, after all.”

 

Saeran wore a pressed, black suit and matching tie with a chain dangling between the stiff collar. He stopped in front of the cream-colored dresser and leaned back against it casually with his arms crossed over his chest, watching his brother wearily.

 

Clearing his throat, Luciel took a step closer, uncertainty, and begged in a dismal voice, “Saeran, can we talk now? I’ve been wanting to see you. I-- There’s so much I need to ask you; to know what happened. . . You’re a hacker now? Since when?”

 

Curling the corner of his mouth in amusement, the white-haired brother snorted, “I didn’t come here to answer your questions, or to entertain your delusions of martyrdom.”

 

“Then. . .,” Luciel croaked, finding that the conviction behind his voice was fading, “Why  _ did  _ you come?”

 

Rolling his gaze in the direction of the entrance, Saeran hesitated before urging in a much gentler voice that he hadn’t used towards his brother, “Princess? It’s alright to enter now.”

 

Luciel’s eyes darted to the door as it started to open once more, and, this time, his heart somersaulted when MC strolled through the entryway. The cultists guarding the hallway closed the doors behind her and she looked to Luciel and smiled warmly, enough that it melt away some of the anxiety that had been consuming him.

 

“Luciel,” she called his name sweetly, her hands folding neatly in front of her flouncy, little black dress, that was dangerously short and left little to the imagination. 

 

Except, Luciel was still imagining _ plenty _ . He couldn’t help but stare at first, but the sound of Saeran clearing his throat expectantly snapped him back the current situation. He looked between her and his twin, raising an arm to rub the back of his stiff neck as he questioned, “Umm. . . MC, I’m glad to see you’re not hurt. Are you?” 

 

The sudden question at the end changed his tone completely, and MC blushed at his obvious concern for her well-being. “I’m fine, Luciel,” she reassured him, and could see some of the tension in his shoulders ease. He breathed a sigh he hadn’t realized he’d been holding and murmured, “I’m glad to hear that. . .”

 

His eyes darted back to Saeran, who was still watching them with cold indifference, and tried once again to press, “Can we please talk? Even if MC is here, there are so many things I need to know! Can you please at least tell me if you’re alright? Or what happened to you?”

 

“Do I  _ look  _ alright, brother?” Saeran demanded, cocking his brow at him. His eyes darted in the direction of MC, who was standing there silently, and denied, “I don’t need you. I have everything I need right here. It is only because of MC that I’m here at all, making an  _ effort _ to talk to you.”

 

Suddenly, Luciel was utterly grateful to the young woman and shot a look of gratitude in her direction, to which she acknowledged with a nod before drifting towards the edge of his bed to admire the roses that were left untouched on his nightstand. He knew she was trying to give them a moment to speak among themselves, and Luciel was going to use it to the fullest.

 

Turning back to his twin, Luciel took a step forward, confidence restored, and demanded, “I don’t believe that. You _ look _ different. You  _ act  _ differently.”

 

“How am I  _ supposed _ to act?” the other demanded irritably, pushing himself off the dresser but not moving any closer, “Should I behave as if I am frail and miserable? Cowardly and weak? That’s the me you most likely remember, after all: a leech that always relied upon his “big brother” to protect him.”

 

Furrowing his brow, the redhead retorted defensively, “I never thought of you in that way, Saeran. I mean-- It’s true, I knew you were often sick when we were kids, and I tried my best to protect you from our mother as a result, but I never thought of you as a leech.”

 

“Don’t lie,” Saeran snarled, gritting his teeth as his temper rose, “You always thought of me as a pushover. You wanted so badly to be rid of me that you ran away at the first opportunity, and left me alone with that wicked woman!”

 

“I didn’t run away, Saeran!” Luciel defended himself, taking another step forward, which only caused his twin to straighten his shoulders as if in offense, “I took the opportunity that V presented me to join the Agency because I thought that, if I did, I could come back and save us both! I wasn’t able to bring you with me then. . . The Agency doesn’t even know you exist! I  _ had _ to. If I hadn’t done what I had done, even if we’d tried to run away together, eventually our father would’ve found us and you  _ know  _ he doesn’t want us alive. The Agency had the power, the influence, to make us both disappear for good; to put us well beyond the reach of the prime minister!”

 

"You're still such a fucking  **liar** !" Saeran shouted, slamming his fist down against the boudoir and taking swift steps towards his twin. Luciel did not back down; he held his ground even as his enraged brother came to stand toe-to-toe with him, his fists clenched in anger.

 

"I know the truth. I know you're only trying to make yourself seem saintly because MC is watching, and because you're convinced that it is the truth. Well, you're not going to fool her! I've already told her all about the real you! In reality, you're no better than that traitor, V!"

 

"I didn't lie to you," the older brother continued to insist steadily, meeting the other's gaze unwaveringly. Saeran's lip twitched at what he perceived as cockiness from him, and his palms came up and shoved against his brother's chest forcefully. Luciel stumbled backwards, but didn’t lose his balance.

 

"I dare you to say that again," Saeran snarled, something chaotic shifting behind his challenging stare. Even the sound of his voice had changed, becoming irregular: rising and falling in volume, amplifying the madness that had infected his mind. The change in tone had even drawn MC's attention, who turned to face them with a growing look of concern.

 

"I. . . didn't. . . lie. . .," was the redhead's audacious provocation, and he leaned in to bump his forehead into his twin's, grinding out between his teeth, "Saeran,  _ Rika _ lied to you!  _ V _ lied to you! _ I _ , however, have not! I've only ever wanted to protect you!"

 

Luciel had been a fool to provoke his sibling further, as Saeran was in no state of mind to be reasoned with. His head reeled at the suggestion that his Savior could've lied to him: deep down, he knew it to be true, but that reasonable part of him that had once faithfully defended his brother against everything Rika had force fed him had been indoctrinated by years of torture and the slow poisoning of his mind with the Elixir. 

 

Even so, the many things he'd witnessed these last few days had been enough to start testing his allegiance to the Savior. It wasn't that he was in any position to lash out against her, not yet: Saeran was still her humble servant, and felt consumed with guilt (and fear) for ever doubting her. But the loyalty of his frazzled mind had begun to stray towards another: a woman, who had waltzed into his life by chance and selflessly consoled his bleeding heart.

 

Even when he'd abused her repeatedly, lashing out at her with cruel words he hadn't really meant and violent actions in an effort to break down what he’d perceiver as her "facade” of kindness, and simultaneously tried to push her away from him, she'd never wavered. She held steadfast, unafraid, and hadn't even resisted when the Savior had forced her to take the Elixir. She'd looked that frightful woman in the eyes and bargained for his safety; for the safety of everyone, and in the process, she'd thrown away her own freedom.

 

Saeran could vividly recall the night she'd been forced to consume a large dose of the Elixir. The Savior hadn't needed to give her so much, but perhaps she was punishing her for her resilience. She'd remarked upon it: about how she both admired and detested her tenacity. There was no room for self-sufficiency in Mint Eye, as only those who needed the sedative of the Elixir; needed the guidance of their Savior like a lost sheep, were desired here.

 

He knew that, if she hadn't been so insistent back then that no harm should befall any of them as a result of Rika's scheming. . . If she hadn't acted to selflessly, then she wouldn't have suffered so greatly that evening.

 

So, the Savior had given her enough of the dopamine-laced drug to induce serious side effects. She’d  _ wanted  _ to hurt her. Afterwards, Saeran had cradled the feverish woman in his arms, curled up with her on the bathroom floor while she alternated between violenting hurling into the toilet and then falling back against his chest in nothing short of hysterics. She'd been inconsolable, nothing at all like the fearless woman she'd been before, but then again she'd been delirious and in a state of constant, excruciating pain that he knew so well.

 

If he'd been in her shoes, he would've screamed louder. It was only a testament to her strength of will that she'd been able to remain conscious that entire time, and Saeran hadn't minded holding her the rest of the night following what she'd sacrificed for his sake. He'd never known someone to care that much for his well-being, without wanting something in return.

 

In that moment where she'd been helpless and weak, he'd made a promise with himself to become stronger, for her sake. He had beaten himself up over how harsh he'd been to her until then, and swore that he'd never let her suffer like that again. He'd rather take the Elixir upon himself than see her writhe like that, staring up at him through tearful eyes, her cheeks flushed and tearstained, her expression wrought with pain and desperation.

 

She wouldn't cry like that again: not for his sake, and definitely not for the sake of any of the other R.F.A. members, his brother included. That was why he didn't trust Luciel more than ever: he knew how he was; he knew he'd abandon MC the moment it was convenient for him to do so.

 

Just like he’d done with him.

 

Saeran's fist came out of nowhere, but it was Luciel's combat training that had allowed him to catch it. He hadn't been able to dodge the next one, however, as his brother lifted his knee and slammed it into his abdomen. Groaning, Luciel had fallen to his knees, clutching his middle while Saeran grabbed a fistful of his familiar red hair, careening his neck back painfully to force the larger twin to look up at him.

 

"You don't deserve her love!" he spat at him, before the madness had fully spread across his face and twisted his scowl into a wild, unhinged grin, laughter cackling out of him like a broken record. He lifted his fist again and slammed it down into his brother's face, and even as Luciel fell over, Saeran didn't stop: he climbed on top of his twin, pounding him senseless for all the years he'd left him at the mercy of their mother and Rika.

 

There was the sound of a woman's shouting, and Luciel could distantly hear MC as she started screaming, launching herself onto his brother's back. She latched her arms around his midsection, attempting to pull the enraged twin off, but Saeran had resisted her. He flailed, knocking her off him in flurry. 

 

Even when she'd toppled over, she'd come crawling right back, clinging to his midsection and grappling with his wrists, using all her strength to try and prevent him from striking his brother again.

 

"Please, Saeran!" MC wailed. Both of them could hear the sound of her breath heaving; her voice cracking, and Saeran had to bite down on his tongue until it went numb to resist the urge to strike his brother one more time. He needed this; needed to show his brother just how badly he'd hurt him, but not if it was going to make MC cry.

 

Steadying his breathing, Saeran slowly relaxed back into her embrace, his mint eyes still watching the man underneath him sharply. Beneath him, Luciel was panting, grimacing as he reached over and adjusted his bent, cracked glasses back onto his face. He could feel his face swelling and could taste blood in his mouth, but he felt he deserved as much. In the end, he'd ended up letting Saeran pummel him, even if he could've easily thrown him off. If it made his twin feel better for any of the pain he'd caused him, then it was worth it.

 

Leaning up onto his elbows, he watched as Saeran crawled off him, standing and pulling MC to her feet as well. He clutched the woman against him possessively, one hand on the back of her head and crushing her against his chest. "I won't share her with you," he warned him, jealous eyes full of silent threats, "I won't!"

 

"Saeran. . .," MC whispered helplessly, looking up at him sorrowfully. She attempted to push away and Saeran only pulled her back, holding her tighter this time. He burrowed his face into her hair, moving down the side of her neck with heated kisses that drew a surprised gasp from her lips.

 

"Don't," he ordered her, squeezing her waist and ghosting his breath against her jawline, "Don't try to resist me, MC. Don't look at that traitor! Look at me.  _ Only _ me. Can't you see that I'm crazy for you? We don’t need him!"

 

"Saeran," MC deflected, once against pushing against his chest but more insistently this time, "Please, don't be like this right now! Luciel is hurt! Besides. . . You know that isn’t true: we  _ do _ need him."

 

She finally broke free from his grasp and lowered herself back down to her knees, leaning over his twin's lap and reaching out to touch the side of his face anxiously. When Luciel flinched from the contact, she jumped, her eyes softening with worry. 

 

"What can I do to help you?" she asked him, moving her hands to his shoulders. Luciel didn't resist the urge to lean into the palm of her hand, sighing tiredly as he blinked his golden eyes languidly and stared straight ahead at her. He could feel Saeran's eyes beating down on him from above, but he didn't care right now. He was torn between the desire to make things right with his sibling, as well as accept the reassuring touch of the woman he loved.

 

"Don't worry about me," he told her, reaching his own hand out to swipe the tears from underneath her eyes with his thumb, "I'll be fine. You should worry more about yourself. I still don't know what's going on with you. . . Honestly, it's driving me crazy that I don't know, and I feel. . . useless; like I can't do anything. I just want to take you away from this place, but I also feel like you don't want to leave." He at last cast his gaze up at his brother, as if to suggest he was the cause for her hesitation.

 

Just what was their relationship, anyway? He'd wondered that before, but now so more than ever. Saeran seemed obsessed with her, enough to threaten him, and MC was receptive to his touch but at the same time she'd not hesitated to shove Saeran away in order to tend to his wounds. He couldn't say that he wasn't grateful, but he was also consumed with complicated feelings of guilt and confusion. He wanted them both: Saeran to be normal and happy, and to not hate him, and MC as a man wanted a woman.

 

Through late night conversations and text messages, he'd fallen madly, deeply in love with her. He'd checked the CCTV footage in Rika's apartment every 2.35 seconds, not just because he was obsessed with keeping her safe, but also because he was obsessed with her. It was the first time he'd felt like that about anyone, and even when he'd called her and made a fool of himself with his cheesy flirting, MC had just laughed along with him, and played along with his corny jokes.

 

" _ Honey, I love you _ ," she'd repeated with an intoxicating giggle when Luciel had prank called her, and the hacker’s entire upper body had turned a deep shade of crimson over just how absolutely, fucking adorable she was.

He couldn’t imagine having to give her up, not to anyone, but when he saw how his sibling looked at her, he couldn’t help but to feel torn between the desire to make him happy; to do something right by him for once in his fucking life, but also the desire to have MC all to himself.

 

“MC,” Luciel sighed heavily, dangling his arms over his knees and averting his eyes from hers, “Saeran is right: I  _ don’t  _ deserve you. I just want to help you and my brother out, however I can. Once that’s done. . . Once I am sure you’re both safe and happy, I think you should just forget about me. I’m not the cheerful 707 you know from the chatrooms. I’m someone who. . . It’s like Saeran said: I am someone who can’t protect anyone.”

 

Confusion settled upon MC’s face at Luciel’s sudden rejection, and she settled back onto her haunches while staring at him. He could feel her gaze on him, but didn’t give into the temptation to look up and meet it. Instead, he tried to stand, ruffling the hair on the back of his head awkwardly.

But, MC didn’t let him rise to his feet, not completely, instead throwing her arms around his shoulders and tackling him right back onto the floor in front of her. He grunted as her weight landed upon his tender midsection, placing his hands upon her shoulders to lift her off of him just enough to make it bearable, before raising his eyes to meet hers hesitantly. 

 

“I don’t believe you,” she argued with him stubbornly, pouting her lips in a way that made Luciel just want to kiss her, “You know what you’re  _ really _ not? You’re not some kind of bad guy, okay, Luciel? You’re just an obstinate guy with a lot of problems, who has been hurt a lot in the past, and who is currently trying his hardest to push me away right now and I’m  _ not _ going to stand for it!”

 

“MC,” Luciel groaned, his resolve wavering, his golden gaze flickering away from her own captivating one shyly, “Please, don’t talk like you know me. Listen to Saeran, okay? Listen to him and don’t get close to me.”

 

“Saeyoung Choi.”

 

The sudden use of his real name surprised Saeyoung, who blinked and turned quickly back towards her. She leaned in closer, bumping her nose against his, and breathed warmly across his lips. Saeyoung couldn’t move an inch; his heart was racing in his chest at a thousand beats per minute and it felt like his brain had crashed: “ _ Error! 707.exe has stopped working! _ ”

 

“Shut up,” she commanded him, her voice dropping an octave, the way she suddenly crawled forward into his lap far too sultry to resist, “If you say another word, I might hit you myself. So. . . Just shut up and hear me out for a minute, okay?” Mouth dry, Saeyoung gulped and nodded his consent in a daze.

 

“I love you.”

 

The words came spilling out of her mouth: sudden and unexpected, with no hesitation or effort made on her part to play coy. She knew that if she wasn’t upfront with him, he’d just continue to push her away. She knew because he was the  _ exact same _ as his brother when it came to that: the Choi brothers just seemed to possess an unshakeable bullheadedness, whether it came to their own strained relationship, or to the work they did, or in their vain efforts to convince her that they didn’t, in fact, love her too.

 

“I love you,” she repeated, and Saeyoung’s willpower shattered into a million, useless pieces. He could feel his arms tremble as they came forward and wrapped themselves around her narrow waist, holding her there in his lap, and could see his eyes as they burned with the threat of tears of his own.

 

“. . . Fuck,” Saeyoung swore, rather unromantically. It drew an amused laugh from MC’s lips and he deduced that, even at the cost of his own suave, it had been worth it. Pressing his forehead against hers, his cracked glasses bumped against her cheeks and he croaked, “Okay. . . You win. You’ve defeated the Great Seven-Oh-Seven. Shit. I think my brain is still rebooting, just trying to process all of this. . . But. . . I want you to know one thing, at the very least, in the meantime:

 

I love you, too.  _ So fucking much _ .”

 

Choking out an elated sob, MC chewed her bottom lip and muffled a happy squeal behind her closed lips, before diving forward and kissing him full on the mouth. Saeyoung didn’t resist her: he tightened his arm around her waist, the other moving upwards to rub across her back, and shut his eyes as he leaned into their first kiss. He’d never been happier, and he wanted this moment to last forever. He  _ wished _ it would.

 

But it seemed he could never get things  _ exactly _ the way he wanted them.

 

He could feel Saeran’s arms as they slipped around MC from behind, his chest coming forward and pressing into her back. Saeyoung tilted back as his brother’s mouth came forward and attached itself to the column of her neck. He kissed up and down between the lobe of her ear, which he nibbled, and the dip in her shoulder, where the thin strap of her dress had slipped.

 

“I thought you loved me?” he gulped, his voice as feeble as it was wounded. He had feared this would happen: had feared MC would choose his brother over him, and now it was happening. He’d finally started to trust again and now that trust was getting thrown back into his face, unwanted.

 

MC hesitated upon hearing the sadness in the twin’s voice, her lips still moist and swollen from kissing the red haired brother, and she paused before acquiescing and leaning back into Saeran’s arms. She didn’t break her gaze from Saeyoung’s as her arms came around and wrapped around his brother’s head, her fingers digging into his bleached hair and a sigh escaping her lips as Saeran trailed his hands down the front of her dress and played with her breasts absently.

 

“I love both of you,” she admitted, almost sheepish for how promiscuous she was behaving, “I  _ want  _ you both.”

 

It was Saeyoung’s turn to speak, as he raised a brow at her but did not hesitate to move his hands over her hips, dragging his nails down the expanse of her creamy thighs. “Don’t you think that’s being a little  _ too _ greedy?” he half taunted, half genuinely queried her. 

 

Biting her bottom lip to stifle the soft panting coming from her, MC tried to resist the urge to groan in frustration and rolled her hips into the redhead’s lap, drawing a sharp intake of breath from him. “Yes, I know,” she whined, her hands finding purchase in the belt loop of his worn jeans, “I’m being greedy; very,  _ very  _ greedy.”

 

Digging his nails into the pliable flesh of her breasts all of a sudden, eliciting a whimper from MC, who responded by rolling her hips harder against his twin’s groin, Saeran chuckled and whispered against her ear, “You know that selfish girls get punished, right?”

 

“He’s right,” Saeyoung agreed heatedly, and the brothers managed to agree on something for the first time since they’d both been children. His hands moved under her skirt, flipping it up and exposing the soaked crotch of her panties, his fingers stroking up and down the lace firmly. He leaned in to kiss her again, pausing at her mouth to chide her playfully,

 

“Can’t let you be that greedy without getting something in return. , .”

 

“Do you suppose she wants us to teach her a lesson about modesty?”

 

“I suppose she does.”

 

Flickering his gaze upwards to meet his brother’s, Saeran smirked into MC’s neck before he bit down harshly on the silky flesh there, and Saeyoung jerked forward to smother her outcry into his mouth. While Saeyoung kissed MC deeply, Saeran concentrated on freeing her perky breasts from the confines of her dress, and then, just as impatiently, the racy little balconette she was wearing. 

 

Tossing the lingerie behind him, Saeran exhaled against the mark he’d left upon her skin and drew his hands over the front of her chest adamantly, cupping her pliable mounds between his coarse palms and plucking them mercilessly. Each torturous twist and pull drew a tremble or a moan from MC’s wanton lips, but those delightful cries continued to be muffled against Saeyoung’s persistent tongue. 

 

Smacking her lips against the older twin’s, MC lifted her hands to his chest and tore the jacket from his shoulders ardently, Saeyoung helping her to shrug the thing off entirely. His hands joined hers in lifting his shirt above his head, throwing it aside to crumple on the floor next to his discarded jacket, before his hands returned to her thigh and to her sopping pussy.

 

Tearing her panties aside, Saeyoung slipped his fingers between the slick lips of her cunt, playing with her nub with his thumb. He didn’t hesitate to slide a finger inside of her, groaning when she opened up to him: moist, hot and snug. He started to rock his single digit back and forth, coaxing her inner sanctum and forcing her to break away from his heated kiss in an effort to catch her ragged breath.

 

“Oh, fuck, S-Saeyoung,” she sighed, and with a tug of Saeran’s bleached hair, breathed his name as well. She craned her head back against his shoulder and captured his mouth next.

 

Saeran gathered MC’s dress at her waist and pulled it up and over her head, momentarily breaking their liplock, and then greedily trailed his hands all over her lush curves while kissing her harder than his brother had. The force of his kiss was bruising, his teeth nipping her bottom lip insistently, tugging and pulling at the doughy flesh there as if she were his chew toy. MC didn’t seem to mind, but ripped at his hair even harder, evoking a growl from his chest that reverberated against her spine.

 

Forcefully yanking her hand out of his tresses, Saeran gathered both of her wrists and forced them behind her back. MC hissed into his kiss, parting her eyes to see him staring down at her through a half-lidded gaze. He smirked when he saw her watching him, lifting his free hand from her breasts and wrapping it around the column of her delicate throat, squeezing.

 

Between her thighs, Saeyoung inserted a second finger and started to fuck MC harder with them both. He watched his brother kiss and choke the woman in front of him, swallowing the knot in his throat and stifling the groan therein. She didn’t seem to dislike his aggressiveness, as her hips rocking needily against his hand suggested, and so he gave her more of it: he slammed his fingers back and forth inside of her cunt so quickly that it splattered and produced lewd, slippery noises that elicited eager groans from both twins.

 

Breaking their kiss, Saeran leaned back so that they could both appreciative MC’s aroused expression. Her breath was fast and yet choked by his hand around her throat. Her eyes were narrow, watery, and her cheeks were a deep shade of rouge, her skin scorching. She looked between them both, whimpering and mewling as Saeran choked her tighter and Saeyoung finger fucked her with abandon.

 

Lurching her hips forward, burying Saeyoung’s digits deep, MC clenched down on his fingers and came with a shudder, her breath leaving her and her eyes wheeling back into her skull. Saeran released her throat slowly so that she could catch her breath at last, leaning down to kiss the side of her ear tenderly and remind her, “Breathe, MC.”

 

Between attempting to regulate her breathing, Saeyoung withdrew his sodden fingers from within her with a  _ squish _ and drew them across his tongue. He relished the taste of her with grunt, before looking pointedly to Saeran, who slipped his arms beneath MC’s arms and pulled her shakily to her feet. He slid an arm behind her knees and lifted her into his arms, carrying her over to the bed and depositing her there carefully. 

 

“Princess,” he purred, raking his eyes across her mostly nude form appreciatively before taking a few quick steps backwards and beginning to make quick work of his own clothes.

 

The shirtless twin came forward, sliding his belt from the loop and dropping it to the side, before beginning to unfasten his jeans with one hand as he came to kneel in front of MC. Saeyoung released his zipper and brought his hands to her feet, slipping her heels off one at a time and caressing her delicate ankles fondly in the process. Once her feet were bare, he slipped his hands upwards to her hips and grasped the band of her soggy panties, dragging them down and off her thighs before slipping them into his pocket for later.

 

“Beautiful,” he muttered, pressing a kiss against each of her knees before joining her on the bed.

 

Maneuvering Saeyoung around and pressing his back down against the mattress, MC smiled down at him before slipping across the front of his body. Her nails dug into his pectorals, before her hands started to explore the cut musculature of his abdomen, careful of the bruise that had started to form there. She kissed along the edges of blemish dotingly, before slipping lower still, gathering the edges of Saeyoung’s slouching jeans in her hands. 

 

She worked his pants and his briefs down, giving one, final tug to release his last foot before discarding them beside the foot of the bed. Saeran had come up behind her, pressing his pale and scarred body against her from behind and MC sighed, reaching behind herself to stroke the now familiar length of his cock between her dexterous fingers.

 

Giving MC’s back a rough shove, Saeran watched the woman topple forward into his brother’s lap, her face even with his rigid cock. Saeyoung breathed in shakily as MC righted herself, hands upon the red haired twin’s hips, as she drew her cheek against the edge of his cock. Her breath tickled the torrid girth, a sexy little grin gracing her expression before she bowed forward and kissed the head of his weeping cock. The hacker’s response was instantaneous: he let his head fall back against his shoulders and gripped the sheets beneath him, biting back a guttural groan.

 

While MC began to work over his brother’s manhood, Saeran joined them on the bed, his knees sinking into the plushness. He grasped MC at the waist and arched her hips, jutting her ass high into the air for him to admire. Kneading the globes of her bottom, he brought a finger to his mouth and wet it thoroughly, before slipping that dampened digit between her cheeks. Using his free hand, he parted her to give himself a clearer view of her puckered ring and then, with an experienced touch, he slid that slick finger slowly inside of her back door.

 

Tensing inherently, MC could feel Saeran’s hand slide from her ass and up to the small of her back in an effort to soothe her. “Relax,” he instructed her, and MC shuddered against Saeyoung’s cock that was currently stretching her jaw. Saeyoung’s hand came to her scalp and his fingers threaded into her head, tugging gently so that she would look up at him as she pleasured him, his golden eyes blazing with lust. 

 

Even as Saeran worked on stretching out her anal passage, MC concentrated on sucking the cock of the beautiful man in front of her, though she rocked absently back against his twin’s single finger, which eventually evolved into two.

 

“M-MC,” Saeyoung choked out from between clenched teeth, pulling her hair firmly and lifting her off his twitching cock with a wet  _ plop _ , “T-That’s enough. Anymore and I’ll--”

 

Saeran slid his fingers from inside of her and MC lifted herself knowingly, sidling up into Saeyoung’s lap. She guided the drooling head of his cock to her glistening folds, breathlessly impaling herself upon his fat girth slowly; readily. The thickness of his cock stretched her wide, but MC didn’t mind: she relished the slight burn as he came to settle fully into the back of her womanhood, pressed taut against the wall of her cervix. 

 

Saeyoung brought two trembling hands to her hips and gripped her tightly, helping her to move up and down his length that had sunken into the blissful confines of her tight pussy. He could feel her juices sluicing down his rod, gathering in the fiery curls along his groin. MC placed her hands upon his chest and began to bounce herself up and down leisurely, establishing a graceful rhythm that made him appreciate her sensual beauty all the more than ever.

 

His brother had risen from the bed, approaching the nightstand and fishing out a vial of lubricant while the contented lovers joined at last, the excitable sounds of their joint pants and moans echoing off the walls of the bedroom in full. He watched them fuck with some thinly veiled jealousy, but repressed it as he climbed back onto the mattress to rejoin them.

 

Slathering his cock with the slippery lubricant, he pressed down on MC’s shoulders, forcing her to lean against his brother’s chest. Saeyoung wrapped his arms around her waist, clutching her at the hip as Saeran dribbled the oil between the crack of her ass and let it run down and over where his cock joined her pussy. Both his brother and their woman trembled, MC looking over her shoulder at Saeran as he hovered over her as well, kissing her temples affectionately.

 

“I love you,” Saeran whispered huskily, holding MC’s gaze as his cock lined up with her ass and slowly, but firmly, began to stretch her. Just like his twin, he was well endowed and MC’s lips parted in awe as she was came to be filled, utterly and completely, inside of both of her holes. There passed a pained expression upon her face briefly that both brothers were quick to kiss away, Saeran taking his time to enter her as smoothly as possible with Saeyoung held her hips in position for him.

 

“How is that?” Saeran breathed against her face as his hips met the globes of her ass, his cock pressed flush within her, twitching as he rested there and relished her extreme tightness. Because she was filled to the brim from both ends, she was even tighter than usual, and both brothers had to grit their teeth as she clamped down upon their rods in unison.

 

“I-It’s good,” MC panted, whining as Saeran started to move tentatively. In response, Saeran peppered her with kisses anew: all along the back of her neck, head and shoulders, his hands easing her hips to rock back and forth in time with him. Saeyoung started to move again as well, and soon all three of them were rocking back and forth as one unit; three souls, joined together.

 

The sensation was overwhelming for MC, who didn’t know which twin to look to, and instead closed her eyes as she was all but shoved between the force of their powerful bodies. She barely moved of her own volition at all, instead at the mercy of the brothers who thankfully did not fight over her, instead shared her in all her wondrous, sinful glory. It wasn’t long before the two men started slamming into her from both ends, suffocating MC between their sculpted chests and the heat of their much larger bodies.

 

Unable to form a coherent sentence, tears strewn from MC’s eyes and trickled down her cheeks, the result of the stifling temperature between them and the influx of pleasure. Saeyoung stared up at her with his lips parted, his breath jagged, while Saeran had bowed his head against her shoulder and bitten down on her tender flesh. Both of the men grunted and groaned as they bottomed out inside of her, content for, this moment alone, to put aside their differences and make love to this magnificent woman between them.

 

She had wanted them both, and so she had gotten them, and at last their lovemaking reached the final stretch as MC started to burst into a series of frantic cries, before tensing and clamping down on them both with such force that they both wrenched their eyes closed and bit down hard. Their cocks twitched and, one after the other, the twins spilled their seed inside of their lover, overfilling her with the creamy essence of their lovemaking.


End file.
